So Close
by wlshygirl79
Summary: 5 time Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex....so close!
1. Chapter 1

The first time Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex was right after Puck chose Glee over football and Finn Hudson cock blocked him.

Mr. Schue had dismissed the kids early on Thursday after Finn didn't show up. There wasn't much point in practicing their songs for sectionals if one of their leads was missing. Next Glee practice they would have to brainstorm on how to attract another member to round out the 12 needed to compete, and try to find another strong male lead. Everyone had cut out when Schue gave the ok to go, except Rachel. She made it her "unofficial" task to stay behind after every practice and put the room back in order. Even Mr. Schue had gone, knowing Rachel would make sure the room was good to go for the next day.

Puck hung back, "Need a ride home Rachel?" He asked as he dropped him bag on the floor by the piano bench.

She looked over at him and smile, "Yes, please Noah that would be lovely." She continued moving around the room, putting back the few chairs that had been taken out earlier. She didn't expect him to help her, and really he wasn't the type of guy to offer. Relaxing on the bench he watched her flutter around the room as she cleaned up.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her. 'Bless the man who invented short skirts' he thought to himself as he was graced with a peek at what she wore underneath, 'Hot pink!' he thought 'hot damn Berry!' The girl was full of surprises.

She made quick work of putting the room in order. Coming to stand in front of him she looked down and smiled, "What's got such a big smile on your face Noah?" Rachel asked sweetly as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Puck was jolted out of his thoughts by her voice being so close, 'She's like a tiny little ninja or something!'

Standing up he gave her a bigger smile, "Just thinking about the look on everyone's face when I walked into Glee instead of Finn." He got a kick out of shocking people too.

"While I was surprised to see you," she looked down, "especially after the conversation we had earlier," she blushed a little remembering the scene that played out in the bathroom, "I was not shocked that Finn didn't come, disappointed in him, but not surprised." There was a sad smile on her lips.

Puck grabbed Rachel's bag off the top of the piano before she could, she didn't say anything, she was sure he didn't notice he'd done it, silently she followed him out into the hall.

"Why do you say that, about Finn I mean?" Puck was curious, nobody usually said anything negative about Saint Finn, and he wasn't expecting Finn's number one fan to say what she just had.

Rachel kept pace with Puck as they made their way out to his truck. "Finn's not like you Noah!" She started. "You're strong and confident and don't need other people to validate you." She looked over at him and smiled, "I admire that about you, your 'badassness'" she staged whispered the last word to him. Her comment earned her a hearty laugh from Puck, Berry did not swear, ever. "Finn needs others to make him feel good about himself, he worries to much what others think of him."

Puck was holding his head high at Rachel's compliment.

"Don't get me wrong, it is important to consider what others think of you, but it shouldn't be your motivation in everything you do, and for Finn most of the time that is what drives him."

As they arrived at his car Puck put both their bags in the bed of the truck before turning to unlock and open the door for Rachel. Puck looked between Rachel and the passenger seat; it was quite the climb for her. "Jeeze Berry you're a midget!" He remarked before placing his hands on her hips and lifting her into the cab.

Rachel gave him a very un-lady like huff of disapproval, "I'm not a midget, not technically, and while I am petite it is nothing to laugh at…"

Puck cut her off before she could get to worked up, "Chill Berry, you're a tight little package, it's a good thing." She gapped down at him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her expression. Reaching for her legs he gently swung them into the cab so she was facing forward before he shut her door and made his way around to the driver's side.

With the tinted windows he couldn't see her face as he got to his door, but he was pretty sure she still had the same shocked expression. He slid into the car next to her, yep; her mouth was still slightly hanging open in surprise.

Slowly she turned to look at him, her mouth shutting, and a small smile gracing her pretty pink lips. "You are incorrigible Noah Puckerman!" She said around her smile, a slight brush coming to her cheeks.

Puck shrugged, "What cause I'm honest! I've always thought you were hot Berry," he looked her up and down, "I mean look at you!" He raised a suggestive eyebrow. Her blush increased, but she didn't look away from him, to amazed at what he was telling her.

"You did?" Disbelief in her voice, "Then why…" she stopped talking to look away from him, their conversation was going nicely, she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up something from the past, something he'd already apologized for.

"Why was I such a dick to you?" He asked finishing her thought. He looked down at the stirring wheel, a little ashamed to meet her questioning gaze, which was now back on him. "All that stuff you said about Finn earlier," she nodded remembering her words. "He's not the only one who gives into peer pressure. At first I started doing the slushy thing cause that's what the other guys on the team did, but then it kind of became my thing, everyone knew me for the slushy attacks and it helped give me my 'badass' rep." He joked using her stage whisper from earlier to lighten the mood. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle from her. He dared to bring his eyes up to look at her. "So I'm not so different from Finn." He looked away again; he couldn't take the intense look she was giving him.

Rachel slid over on the bench seat, moving closer to Noah she put her hand on his arm and gave it a little tug until he looked back up at her. There was a soft smile on her face, releasing his arm she spoke, "I also said it's important to consider what others think of you too." Her smile grew a little wider, "And no one's perfect!" she reminded him, "Well except maybe me!" She added with a mocking tone in her voice. Her last comment earned her another chuckle from Puck.

He turned his body to face her, bringing his right arm up over the back of the seat. "You know Berry you're pretty funny when you aren't obsessing about singing and shit."

She rolled her eyes, "Noah swearing is so not necessary." She scolded.

He gave a grin, "Sorry babe it's part of my everyday vocabulary."

Rachel felt a flutter in her stomach when he called her babe, but she tried to ignore it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel said anything else. Looking up at his profile she spoke, "Noah, what made you decided to choose Glee over Football today?" She couldn't help the curiosity that was running around in her brain.

Puck looked over at her and smiled, he really couldn't tell you for sure why he walked into Glee this afternoon instead of heading to the gym and suiting up for practice. There were a few factors that played into his decision, but the explanation he gave Rachel was only part of the truth. "I don't like the way Tanaka handled this shi…" he caught himself and for her he censored his language, "stuff with Glee and football. Plus I don't do good with ultimatums, Tanaka made the choice for me when he said be there or I was off the team." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but kept his eyes on Rachel watching her reaction.

Nervously she tugged on her bottom lip, letting Puck's words sink in, his use of 'stuff' instead of 'shit' didn't go unnoticed. She leaned forward slightly, reaching out and putting her right hand to Puck's upper chest, "It was very badass of you!" She whispered her comment to him, eyes cast down in embarrassment.

Before he could think better of it, Puck leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with his own. He was gentle at first, waiting for her response before continuing. She gave a slight whimper at being caught off guard, but leaned further into the kiss, applying more pressure to his lips.

He smiled against her mouth as he brought his arms around her tiny figure and pulled her closer to his body.

Rachel slid her right hand up over his shoulder, up his neck and held onto the small patch of hair on his scalp. Puck moaned in appreciation of her touch as she gave his head a little tug.

Their current amount of contact was not enough for Rachel. Maneuvering her body she slid into Puck's lap, straddling this thigh's.

Puck was in heaven, he had his hands full of a sexy, hard bodied, women. He felt himself grow harder, straining painfully against the constraints of his jeans.

With the stirring wheel behind her Rachel couldn't come fully down into Noah's lap and she gave a little grumble of annoyance.

Breaking from their kiss Puck leaned back and smiled at Rachel. "Frustrated much Berry?" He asked smugly.

She breathed heavy trying to catch her breath. Puck took in the sight before him. Rachel had a blush to her cheeks, a slight swelling of her lips and a hungry look in her eyes. Reaching over Puck braced his arm on the seat and moved them to the center of the bench. Rachel brought her bottom down into Puck's lap and rocked her hips slightly. Puck sucked in a breath and his eyes rolled slightly in his head, "Shit Berry!" he managed to ground out.

A smile now played on Rachel's lips as she realized the effect she had on him. She gave another slow roll of her hips, pressing down into Noah's erection. His head dropped back onto the seat as his hands went to her hips to hold her still.

She bit her bottom lips as she watched Noah's expressions change from annoyed to hungry. Her hands had been resting on his shoulders, holding her back from his body slightly, but now that she was resting firmly in his lap she began to explore his body. Slowly she slid her hands down his chest, enjoying the fell of his toned muscles beneath the shirt. Unknowingly her tiny fingers grazed Puck's sensitive nipple ring, he hissed in pleasure at the sensation she elicited within him.

Rachel wasn't sure what she had done to earn Noah's pleased reaction, but she wanted to do it again. Leaning forward Rachel took advantage of Noah's exposed neck, her lips placing soft kisses along his jaw, moving up to his ear where she playfully gave a tug to the lobe.

This time Puck bucked his hips up into her, she smiled in appreciation. "Do it again!" she breathed into his ear. Not one to disappoint, Puck did as she asked, rotating her hips in the opposite direction of his. He was rewarded with a soft nip to his ear.

Puck let his hands wander up her firm body, sliding up under her sweater, gently stroking the soft skin just under the top. Goose bumps broke out all across Rachel's skin and Puck didn't hide his satisfied smile at her body's reaction.

One of his hands stayed just under the hem of her sweater, making small circles on her skin. His other hand traveled up her spine and he threaded his fingers into her hair. Gently he pulled her head away from his neck so he could claim her lips again.

Rachel opened her mouth allowing Noah's tongue to dance with hers. Her senses were being overwhelmed by his kiss, his touch, the heat of his body, but she wanted even more.

Her hands moved of their own accord, going down to Noah's jeans, working to undo his belt and the snaps on his pants.

Puck was pretty sure he had just died and gone to heaven, Rachel Berry was in his lap, undoing his pants, taking charge, and it was totally hot.

A loud thump from the back of Puck's truck broke them from their make-out session. With a little yelp Rachel jumped out of Noah's lap, her common senses coming back to her. She worked quickly to put her appearance back in order.

Puck looked out the back window and cursed to himself. Uncomfortably he shifted back over to the driver's seat, he arranged himself the best he could to hide his erection from being too obvious.

There was a quick knock at his window signaling them their interruption was still present. With an annoyed sigh Puck rolled down his window to great the knocker.

A large frame filled the now open window before Finn Hudson's goofy smile came into view. "Hey Puck, what are you doing here still?" Finn asked his best friend slightly confused.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Glee!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Finn awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he adjusted his football gear on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, right!" The taller boy blushed.

Rachel made a slight huffing noise from beside Puck. Finn leaned down further to see who was in Puck's passenger seat. "Rachel?" he asked confused.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "Hello Finn!" She bit out refusing to look in his direction.

Finn blushed even more in embarrassment for standing up Rachel and the rest of Glee. "What are you doing here," he looked back at his friend, "with Puck?"

Puck gripped the stirring wheel tightly, trying to hold onto his anger at Finn's question.

Rachel's eyes flicked to Noah's hands clenching the wheel, her heart broke a little for him, knowing the meaning behind Finn's question wasn't lost on either of them. Slowly she slid her gaze over to Finn. "Noah was gallant enough to offer me a ride home after Glee practice today." She graced Puck with a warm smile, "Noah was brave enough to choose Glee today," Puck dropped his eyes back to the stirring wheel, "whatever his reason's." She placed a hand on Noah's arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

Finn stood in silence for a few minutes, not sure how to respond.

Puck felt a little swell of pride at Rachel's supportive words. Finally breaking the silence Puck cleared his throat. "So what's up Finn, your mom running late?"

Rachel felt an uncomfortable feeling growing in her stomach. Realization of what she has just been doing with Noah flooded her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. What was she doing, two days ago she had been fawning over Finn Hudson, and two minutes ago she had been squirming in Noah Puckerman's lap, what was wrong with her.

Finn had been staring at Rachel, watching a serious of emotions play out across her face, but away to answer Puck. "Oh, yeah. I mean no, she left me a voice mail, she's stuck at work." Finn fell silent for a minute, "I saw your truck, was wondering if you could give me a ride home."

Puck felt Rachel tense at his side, but he really couldn't say no to Finn's request. "Sure dump your stuff in the bed and climb in." Puck hoped he sounded as annoyed as he felt.

Finn's face lit up, "Yeah! Thanks, great."

Finn ducked out of view, making his way to the back of the truck.

Puck could feel Rachel's eyes on him. "What?" He asked her in a hushed tone. "Was I supposed to tell him no?"

She crossed her arms over her chest again, annoyed that he was right. "I guess not." She grumbled out.

Finn pulled the passenger door open. "You're gonna need to scoot over there Rachel." Finn told her.

Rolling her eyes at him she moved her body closer to Noah. She felt the heat from Noah's body and stifled a sigh. Suddenly she was sandwiched between the two boys and she was feeling very uncomfortable.

Puck started his truck and headed out of the school parking lot. He shifted in his seat, trying to give Rachel a little more room. Puck glanced down at Rachel, he noticed she was nervously biting on her lower lip, he could see the wheels turning in her head, "Uh Finn I'm gonna drop you off first." Puck informed his passengers.

Both Finn and Rachel's head shot in Puck's direction. "But you have to go by Rachel's place to get to mine." Finn reminded Puck.

Puck suppressed his eye roll. "Yeah dude, I know. But Rachel was gonna help me with some glee stuff." He lied.

"Oh!" Finn sounded defeated.

Rachel spoke up, "Actually Noah if you don't mind could you drop me off first." She knew if she let Noah take her home they would end up doing what they had been doing before Finn interrupted them, maybe more and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. "I feel a bit of a headache coming on." She chanced a glance in Noah's direction and watched as his jaw muscles flexed in annoyance.

"Yeah sure Berry," he bit out, "another time maybe," he added in a softer tone.

The next day, after school, Rachel broke up with Puck. She spent most of the previous night worrying over how fickle she seemed to be with her feelings. She didn't think it was fair to Noah; she obviously still had feeling for Finn, even if he continued to disappoint and let her down. Noah took it in typical Puckerman style and left her with a parting remark, aimed to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews....lots of people signed up for story alerts too....yay!!! Makes me so happy....This story in finished, but Im posting chapters one at a time...the more feedback the quicker I will post....sorry but I love to hear what you guys think...I hope you're enjoying**

* * *

The second time Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex was when the news of "baby-gate" finally broke and everyone knew the truth, Puck was the baby daddy, not Finn.

After Rachel and Noah broke up, and Noah so sweetly informed her they were not and never had been friends, Rachel took it upon herself to change that little fact. She sought Noah out religiously, offering him help with his school work, or his music, or just to say hi. At first it really bugged him. He'd never been friendly with any of his exes, but then again he was never usually the one who got dumped, things with Berry were different.

She quickly wore him down, and he stopped trying to hide from her, knowing it was useless to try.

Puck would sit with her at lunch, or stay a few minutes after Glee to get some help with whatever number they were currently working on.

Eventually he began to search her out, if he needed help with some science problem, or just to talk to her. They started a comfortable friendship.

A whole month went by since they had broken up before they started making out on a regular bases. At first it had been an innocent kiss, a thank you for something Noah had done. The next time it became more, a full hour spent in Noah's room making out after studying for a huge Spanish exam later that week. Gradually they began to make out in school, sneaking off during their free periods to "suck face", as Noah liked to call it.

They didn't label what they were. Neither was ready for that. They both knew the other had feeling for someone else, the true extent of those feelings neither was ready to examine. What they also knew was they enjoyed each other's company, and being in each other's arms. They didn't focus on what their making out meant on a larger scale, they just went with it.

The morning, before, "baby –gate" broke they were in the supply closet off the art room, wrapped in each other's arms. Puck had Rachel pressed up against his body, one of his hands lost in her long locks, the other securely on her ass, pulling her into his groin so she could feel what she was doing to him.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him hardness press against her stomach, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh Noah!" She breathed out as he moved his lips from her mouth, trailing hot kisses along her jaw, moving to her neck.

"Yeah, you like that Rach?" He couldn't keep the smile on his lips from growing, "You do that to me!" He told her, his voice gruff in her ear. "You make me so hard for you." He moved his hips against her for emphasis.

"Ugh." Was her un-lady like response. Her hand roamed over his chest, over his hair, searching for purchase. "Your body is solid Noah." Her voice was dreamy, pleased with what she was feeling under her touch.

Puck slid his hand from her hair and trailed it down her body, skimming over her shoulder, down her side, coming to claim her other ass cheek. He cupped it in his hands and lifted her off the ground, her legs opening on their own to go around his hips. "And you're soft in all the right places." He nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in her scent. "You drive me crazy Rach." He shifted his weight back, angling his hips up into her core. "I want you so bad, babe."

She whimpered at the feel of his so intimately pressed against her. She dropped her head to his shoulder to gather her thoughts. He had her on overload. "I want you too Noah!" She breathed out against his neck, "but not here, not like this," her voice was pleading for him to understand and respect what she was asking, "please!"

Noah knew he had her weight fully supported the way they were now positioned so he slid one of his hands up her back, resting it on the back of her neck. He traced lazy patterns on her skin until he felt her bring her head up off his shoulder.

Their gazes locked and slowly he leaned forward and took her lips with his. Breaking away reluctantly she whispered his name, "Noah?"

He gave her a slow nod, "Ok." He kissed her again, but this time he broke away, "Not here." He watched a soft smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "But I want you."

She nodded her head, "This weekend?" She asked hopefully. "My fathers are out of town again, maybe you could come over and we could…" she looked away, embarrassed to say what they both knew she was about to say.

Puck fought the smile that was threatening to overtake his face, now would not be the time to laugh, it would ruin any chance he had of getting with Rachel. He reached out for her chin and made her look at him thought. "This weekend?" He gave her a reassuring smile, "you're sure?"

Shyly she bit her lip, but bobbed her head yes excitedly. A huge smile broke out on his lips, satisfied with her answer, he could wait a few more days to finally be with her.

The first warning bell sounded and reluctantly he lowered her to her feet, still holding onto her until her legs were ready to actually support her. He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against her lips, lingering there for a few minutes to enjoy the taste of her. Knowing the second warning bell was about to ring he spun her away from him and gave her a swat on her bottom, sending her on her way.

Rachel shot him a warning glare over her shoulder before she broke out into a fit of giggles. Reaching for her bag she went to the storage door, "See you later Noah!" She called to him as she exited the dark room and made her way to her locker, ready to start her day.

The day quickly dissolved into chaos. Rachel felt like she was watching herself from the outside. She couldn't understand why she was doing the things she was. After confessing to the other's she thought something funny was going on with Quinn and the baby she approached the expectant mother for a chat.

It had started out simple enough, she really was curious that everything was going ok with Quinn and the baby. And then she asked the question about all those baby tests and she saw her opening. She slipped in the question about Tay-Sachs, kicking herself mentally as soon as the comment tumbled from her lips. But as she watched Quinn's reaction to the comments about it being only a factor if one of the parents was Jewish, Rachel felt a little stabbing pain in her gut.

Before practice started she observed Quinn nervously fidgeted, checking the clock every few seconds. Rachel watched as Quinn shot out of her chair when Noah entered. Rushing to him and beginning a hushed conversation. She didn't have to hear them to know what they were talking about, the panic on Quinn's face clear, the confusion written across Noah's.

Rachel felt sick as realization clicked into place. She knew there had been a reason Noah had joined Glee, she was sure it was because of Quinn, but now she was sure it was because of Quinn and his baby. The baby he was very aware existed. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she forced them down, now was not the time for her to over react. Mr. Schue walked in, Ms. Pillsbury in tow, but Rachel didn't pay them much attention. Slowly she made her way over to the risers and took a seat in the second row. Rachel felt nauseous all of a sudden, but willed that feeling away.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was. 'Rachel Berry, always the fool' she thought to herself. She had pursued a friendship with Noa… with Puck, willingly, she knew better. And to think, she has only just made plans with him a few hours ago to have sex this weekend. Thank god she found out the truth now, before it was too late.

'But wasn't already too late' a small voice asked her from deep inside her head.

Rachel was wallowing, she needed to focus on something else, or this would tear her apart.

She focused back on the conversation going on around her. "What about the ballad?" Tina asked.

Rachel forced a smile to her face and pushed herself out of her chair, "I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire." She faced the rest of the glee club and graced them with a smile, her eyes dancing over the heads of Puck and Quinn, to hurt to look at either of them.

Mercedes jump from her seat and began to whine and complain. Ms. Pillsbury suggested they hear Mercedes out; Rachel was already too defeated to argue. She took her seat and tried to keep her tears at bay once again. This was all she had, Glee was the only thing in her life that was hers, but even that was being taken from her.

As she watched Mercedes perform she felt the words the other girl sang, they echoed so clearly how she felt most of the time. Rachel wanted everyone to love her, and she thought song was the only way she could achieve that. Her talent would make people notice her and love her. But she listened to Mercedes sing her soul out into that song, and Rachel knew there was more she needed to do if she truly wanted to be loved. Mercedes was good, really good, and Rachel was willing to give up on the chance to sing the ballad if it meant her sometimes friend would get to shine.

When Mercedes hugged Rachel she almost broke down, but this wasn't about her, it never was.

They were excused for a short break, a few people drifted out of the room, some hung back to talk. Rachel walked with Finn the short distance to his locker. She just needed to get out of the choir room, away from Puck and Quinn.

Finn was going on about how excited he was about sectionals, and then he mentioned how hard things had been for him over the last few months. It hit her like a freight train; Finn was possibly being hurt the most by this lie. It stung deep inside that she knew this horrible truth, but was keeping it from him.

She couldn't help it when the truth rushed from her lips; too late she realized it wasn't her secret to tell.

Finn rushed back into the room, searching out his target with furry. She hurried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. She watched as he launched his fist into Puck's face. Rachel jumped back when they crashed to the floor, arms flying. Someone moved her out of harm's way; she now stood next to Kurt, watching the horror unfold. Words were exchanged, and the truth finally came out. Tears she'd been holding back rolled down her face. Rachel was too ashamed to look at Puck or meet Quinn's gaze.

She hadn't started this lie, but she had uttered the words that made everything fall apart.

After Finn stormed out the room everyone went quiet, quickly Quinn exited through the opposite door. No one spoke, all secretly ashamed they had known this horrible truth, but never dared to speak it. But they all realized how wrong they each were as they watched their three classmates come undone.

Rachel slipped out of the room, never looking up, too afraid of the looks she would receive from the other Glee kids. She had a pretty good idea where Quinn would be and she felt and overwhelming urge to make things right with the pregnant teen.

They exchanged a few words, but as Rachel walked away from Quinn she felt hollowness deep inside her belly.

She stopped when her path crossed Noah's. Their eye's met and a brief conversation took place between them, not a single word spoke.

"I am so sorry!"

"I'm sorry"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"I should have said something before now."

"I was selfish."

"I was scared."

"I didn't think things through."

"I should have thought this through."

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I didn't think about how this would hurt you, if I had I would have done things different."

"I wish I could take back that night, I've hurt so many people."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry."

"What we had, what we were starting…"

"This thing between us…"

"I messed it up."

"I screwed up."

They both looked away at the same time, no words needed to be spoken. Rachel turned on her heel and left him to speak with Quinn. Puck made his way to the mother of his child, and tried again to offer her his support, his help, only to be turned down. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Momma! I got EPIC (for me) amounts of reviews, which seriously made me smile so much!!! OMG..thank you!!! thank you!!! thank you!!!....and seriously the number of people who signed up for alters or fav this stroy...wow...Im blown away...so here's the next chapter as promised!!! I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave me some feedback so I know!!!!**

* * *

The third time Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex was at Mike Chang's house party, celebrating Glee's win at sectionals.

The week after sectionals was odd. Everyone in school knew the truth about Quinn's baby. Most people gave Finn and Puck a wide berth in the halls, not sure what either boy might do. Glee was like another world. Everyone got along, or at least tolerated each other. Finn kept his distance from everyone, but specifically avoided Quinn and Puck. Quinn kept her distance from Finn, but her eyes were always searching him out. She also stirred clear of Puck too. The rest of the club tried to keep the peace, if they saw the possibility of something going wrong someone would step in to avoid the potential problem.

Mr. Schue was back, thankfully, but he had them in the choir room every day after school, getting ready for regional's. Since football was done for the season there was no conflict with the jock's schedules.

At the beginning of Friday's practice Mike Chang announced he was having a party at his house the following night. His parent's went out of town this morning, last minute business trip, so he had the house to himself for the next few days. Chang invited all of the Glee kids, along with the football team, Cheerios, baseball team and basketball team. He made it clear everyone was invited, including Finn, Quinn and Puck, they were all his friends, and he wasn't going to choose one over the other.

Quinn pulled Mike aside after practice to thank him for including her, but she wasn't much up for partying, and things were tense around the Hudson's, she didn't want to make any more trouble.

Finn called him early Saturday morning to say he wouldn't be coming either. Things were still too hard for him at the moment, he was taking this weekend to get away, go visit his aunt and uncle in Toledo. Mike understood and let him know he was there for Finn if he needed him.

Puck showed up at his door at 3pm, offering to help Chang set up for the party. He brought a case of beer, popped the top, and reclined on Mike's couch. That was Puck's idea of helping.

Mike rolled his eyes before going back to getting the house of for the party.

The Glee kids showed up around 6:30, all except Santana and Brittney. Mike expected as much, he knew his new friends hadn't been invited to too many parties, he figured they'd show up 'on time' while everyone else would be fashionably late.

Mike welcomed them in, showing them around the house, and where they could put their things. Mike pulled Artie aside, asking for help with the music.

Kurt and the girls hung out in the kitchen, offering to help Mike get out the food he had for the party.

An hour later and other people started to arrive. Another hour after that and the party was in full swing.

Loud music pumped through the speakers, people where dancing in the living room, and alcohol was flowing for various kegs and bottles.

"Ok watch one more time." Kurt instructed the other kids as he picked up the salt shaker. "Lick!" He said with a raised brow as he licked the back of his hand, "Shake!" He told them as he shock out some salt onto his skin, "Lick the salt you just sprinkled," he did as he told them, "Knock the shot back and them suck!" Kurt picked up the shot and showed everyone what to do.

Tina and Mercedes giggled as they watched Kurt take his shot of tequila.

"Ok guys now you try!" Kurt raised a challenging brow at his friends.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel and Matt picked up their shots. Matt already knew how to take a shot of tequila, but he let Kurt think he was teaching him something. "Remember, lick, salt, lick, shoot, suck!" They laughed but did as they had been instructed. All making faces as they put their glasses back down on the counter.

"Eww that was gross." Tina complained.

"Yeah that has to be the worst things I've ever tasted." Mercedes added.

Artie was shaking his head yes, "I didn't think anything could taste that horrible."

"I…I kind of liked it." Rachel said sheepishly. "It was strong, but good."

All eyes fell on her, a few mouth dropped open. Kurt smiled broadly and walked over to Rachel and put an arm around her. "I knew we got along for a reason Rachel." Kurt teased. "Wanna do another shot with me?" He fully expected her to say no.

She smiled and picked up her glass, handing it to him to fill. Kurt smiled wider, took her glass and topped it off. "Ready?" He asked handing over her shot.

"1, 2, 3!" She counted off, on three they threw their shots back.

"Damn girls!" Mercedes cheered them on. "Take it easy there ladies!"

Rachel grinned at the other teens; she felt the heat of the tequila rushing through her body.

"I cannot believe you like that crap!" Mercedes chided both Kurt and Rachel, "It's the definition of nasty!"

Both diva's shrugged, "It not so bad." They said in unison, looking at each other they broke out in a fit of giggles.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as the grouped laughed at the obviously tipsy duo. "Wow look's like the Diva's can play nice together!" Artie teased.

Puck walked into the kitchen and stopped shot at what he saw. Most of the glee kids had made their way into Matt's kitchen, standing around the island in the center of the room, a few shot glasses and beers spread out among them. He was pretty sure he just entered the Twilight Zone.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he moved towards the group, stopping to rest his hip on the counter. "Well what's going on over here?" He asked casually.

Tina's was closest to him so she fills him in, "Kurt's introducing us all to the wonderful world of tequila, " she paused her story to look at him and make a disgusted face, he couldn't help but laugh, "everyone was grossed out by it," she turned a pointed gaze at Rachel, "all of us except Rachel that is! The girl loves the stuff!" Tina shook her head in amusement.

Puck tired not to let his moth drop open in surprise. "No shit, Berry likes tequila, really?" He looked at the rest of the group for confirmation of this fact before turning his attention to Rachel. She was laughing at something Artie just said, her head tilted back, a slight flush to her cheeks, oblivious to the attention on her.

Mercedes, who was standing next to Tina, answered Puck, "The girl is crazy for the stuff! She's already done two shots," Mercedes looked down at her watch, "in less than 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure our girl is smashed!"

Rachel looked over at Mercedes, Tina and Puck, just realizing Noah had entered the room. She guessed the three had just been talking about her. The smile on her face grew as she moved around the island to join in the trio's conversation. "Are you guy's talking about me?" She asked them sweetly.

Mercedes dropped an arm over Rachel's shoulder and pulled the petite brunette to her side, "Just filling Puck here in on your delinquent behavior!"

Rachel tried not to giggle, but it was a losing battle. "I'm merely learning to let go a little." She corrected Mercedes. The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Who knew it could be so much fun," Rachel added in surprise, "and so yummy!" She licked her lips savoring the lingering taste on her lips.

"Looks like Berry's a little drunk!" Puck said looking over at the smaller girl.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kurt chimed in, earning him a death glare from Puck.

Rachel stumbled towards Puck; his eyes remained glued on Kurt, staring down the smaller teen. Rachel didn't like being ignored, and she didn't want there to be any fighting among the group, there had been enough of that lately. She raised her arm and poked Puck in the center of his chest.

Puck batted her hand away and rubbed the center of his now aching chest, "Jesus Berry, do you have a finger of steel or something?" He finally broke his glare from Kurt, he didn't miss the self satisfied smile that crossed Kurt's face, nor did he miss when Kurt stuck his tongue out at him either. In response Puck chucked him the bird, out of Rachel's line of sight to avoid a lecture of some kind.

Rachel was feeling pretty good and wouldn't have noticed Puck's actions anyway. She was busy looking down at her finger in confusion, "Nope it's just flesh and bone." She told him seriously.

Puck looked at her slightly confused, "huh?" but then he realized she was answering his questions about her 'finger of steel' and smile broke out on his face. "It was a joke Berry! I know you don't actually have a steel finger." He rolled his eyes as he said the last few words.

An expression of confusion clouded her features; bit was quickly replaced by a smile when she finally followed his logic. She couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from her mouth

"Shit Rach, you're pretty fucked up!" Puck was highly amused by the Rachel Berry in front of him.

A serious looked crossed Rachel's face, "Noah don't swear!" she scolded him, the smile falling slightly from his face. The Rachel they all knew was showing through, "It's really fucking immature!" Or maybe not.

Everyone fell into a stunned silence for a few seconds, trying to process the words that had just come out of Rachel's mouth. A huge smile graced the tiny brunettes' angelic face, proud at the fact she had just stunned the whole room into silence.

Finally they all busted out laughing, the initial shock wearing off. Matt and Mike fist pumped, "Dude Rachel's officially been corrupted!"

"I cannot believe you know that word Berry!" A hint of his own smile ghosting Puck's face.

She looked up at him innocently, "I know a lot of words Noah! I just don't choose to use them."

"Who would have guessed Rachel's such a potty mouth!" Kurt teased.

Rachel mock gasped and spun on her heal to face her attacker, she wobbled slightly and Puck stepped forward placing his hands on her hips to steady her. "Right through my heart Kurt!" She covered the right side of her chest.

"Wrong side Rachel." Artie corrected her with a laugh.

Rachel looked down at her hands unsure, but she moved them to the left side of her body when she realized her mistake. She looked at Artie and gave him a wink before turning back to Kurt.

The other boy was laughing, but sobered up when Rachel's eyes fell on him again, "Sorry sweetie you know I love you!"

Rachel stuck out her bottom lip, "I thought you did!" She leaned back into Noah, who still had his hands on her hips. Looking up at him she told Noah, "Just a few minutes ago Kurt and I bonded over our mutual love of tequila," her head dropped the rest of the way back to his shoulder, "and now he insults me like we're barely even friends!" A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, even as she tried to look upset.

"Sometimes life's a bitch!" was Puck's response.

"And apparently so is Kurt!" Rachel added, gaining her another round of laughter from the crowd, Kurt included.

Pouring out two more shots Kurt slide one over to Rachel, "a peace offering!" he raised a questioning brow in her direction.

Cautiously Rachel regarded him for a minute before a smile broke out on her face, "Of course, how can I stay mad at my fellow Diva!" She leaned forward and snatched up the waiting shot.

Both teens set about knocking their shots back. They were greeted with a few cheers of encouragement and a few groans of disgust, Puck gave a soft laugh from behind Rachel.

She looked over her shoulder giving him a questioning look, "What the Puck Noah?" She giggled at her own joke, as did a few others, Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Cute Berry!" was his comment of acknowledgement.

She turned around to face him, realizing for the first time how close he was to her. But Rachel didn't dwell on their physical proximity, her focus was on finding out what he thought was so laughable. "What was your laugh for?" she tried to keep any hurt out of her voice.

Puck looked down at her and smirked, "Don't get me wrong, you can handle your booze just fine," he looked over at Kurt, "but it's obvious you didn't learn the proper way to enjoy the shot."

Again Rachel looked at him confused, "I enjoyed each shot!" She informed him.

A delish smile crept across his face, "but I can show you a way to enjoy it even more." His voice dropped a few octaves, sending a slight shiver down Rachel's spine. Puck looked back up at Kurt, motioning to the shot glass Rachel had just used.

Mercedes passed the glass to Kurt and once filled she passed it back to Puck. He set the shot down next to him and Rachel on the island counter. Puck leaned back slightly and inspected Rachel, his eyes searching her from head to toe.

Normally she would have felt uncomfortable under such close inspection, but she was feeling too good to care.

Puck picked up a lime wedge, bringing the rind side up to her lips, "Open," was his gentle command; wordlessly she obeys parting her lips to grab hold of the fruit.

He reached for the salt, his other hand pushing the hair away from Rachel's neck. Putting a finger under her chin he tilts her head to one side, exposing her slender neck further. The whole kitchen has gone quiet watching the pair.

He doesn't look away from Rachel's eyes as he began preparing for his shot. Leaning down to her neck he darts his tongue out of his mouth and licks a slow line across Rachel's soft skin. Rachel's eyes fall shut but she contains the moan that begs to be released.

Puck leans back, he can't hide the smile when he sees Rachel's obvious enjoyment of this attention, eyes closed, and mouth parted slightly holding the lime, a flush to her cheeks. Quickly he sprinkles the salt over the area he just licked. He deposits the salt shaker back on the counter and bends back down to lick the salt off Rachel's throat.

He takes his time, enjoying the feel of her pulse beating rapidly under his tongue. Once all the salt has been cleaned away he straightens up and throws back his shot of tequila, depositing the empty glass next to the salt shaker. Reaching out he places his hands on either side of her face and guides their mouths together. Their lips meet for the briefest moment before he sweeps his tongue forward and claims the lime from Rachel's mouth.

Puck steps back, sucking on the line, a triumphant smirk on his face. He's looking down at Rachel, her eyes still closed, "And that's how to properly enjoy a shot of tequila!" he tells her, and their audience.

Rachel blinks her eyes open a few times before she looks up and see's the smug look on Puck's face. She feels warmth spread through her belly and she doesn't try to ignore it, or push it away. A huge smile breaks out across her face and she licks her lips, tasting a hint of lime and Noah.

Tina and Mercedes are fanning themselves, Mike and Matt are saying how "Puck's the man!" and high fiving each other. Even Kurt adjusts the collar around his neck, obviously affected by the scene he's just witnessed.

"Mmm, my turn!" Rachel says eagerly as she turns to Kurt to fill her shot glass. Still a little shocked by the show that Puck put on, Kurt fumbles with the bottle spilling a little of the tequila as he pours out Rachel's shot.

Shot in hand Rachel turns back towards Noah and lets her eyes roam his body this time. Without a step stool she's never going to reach his neck she realizes sadly, so she needs to find a different spot to lick. There's a sparkle in her eyes as she searches out the perfect place on Noah's body.

Suddenly she's hit with a brilliant idea. A bashful look on her face, she peers up at Noah sweetly, "Flex your right arms for me?" her question is innocent.

Confused Puck complies, raising his right arm and flexing the muscle. Setting her shot down on the counter, Rachel reached out and rolls up the sleeve on Noah's shirt to expose more of his arm.

He watches her out of the corner of his eye, intrigued.

She doesn't reach for the salt, but instead wraps both hands around his bicep. Slowly she leans forward and licks a delicate line length wise along his muscle. Noah managers not to show any kind of physical reaction, but he feels something stir inside him.

One tiny hand remains on his arm as she quickly sprinkles the salt over the area she's just licked. Rachel reaches for a lime, not sure where her boldness is coming from, she brings the lime to her mouth and draws the fruit's flesh across her tongue.

Every guy in the room lets out a groan of approval at her actions; her smile grows wider.

Reaching up to Puck's mouth she places the lime between his waiting lips.

Quickly she licks the salt from his arm, tosses back her shot and claims Noah's mouth with her own. The shot glass is still in her possession as she brings her hands to either side of Puck's face, holding on to him as she deepens their kiss.

Puck wraps his arms around Rachel, bringing her body flush against his. Not satisfied with the amount of contact their bodies are currently experiencing, Puck puts his hands on Rachel's hips and lifts her off the ground. Her body responds on its own, her legs coming up around his hips, her arms sliding along his shoulders and around his neck.

Rachel breaks the kiss long enough to remove the lime from between their mouths, tossing it over her shoulder as she moves back in to reclaim Noah's lips. After a few more minutes of making out, and receiving a few cat calls from their friends, they end the kiss. Puck still has Rachel around his waist and has no plans of letting her go. "Now that's how it's done babe!" A dopey smile present on his usually stoic face.

Everyone's stunned into silence, not believing they actually witness the scene that played out before them this time.

Still feeling empowered by the warm liquid running through her blood Rachel allows her hands to run over Noah's chest and shoulder, exploring his hard muscles.

He's got a lazy smile spreading across his lips as he looks into her eyes. His eyes flicker down to her lips and he watches as her pink tongue darts out and moistens her now swollen lips.

Mike is just about to make an off handed comment when the group is again stunned into silence as Puck closes the distance between him and Rachel and take her lips with his. Puck's moving out of the kitchen, Rachel still in his arms, he's in search of a more private location where they can continue this make-out session and maybe more.

Snapping out of the trance Mercedes called after the parting couple, "Don't forget to be safe!"

Puck raised one hand from Rachel's firm ass to flip them the bird, again. Moving to the second floor, Puck made his way down the long hallway to the room he was looking for. He paused outside Mike's parent's room and grabbed the skeleton key from above the door. Unlocking the room Mike has secured earlier. Mike didn't want anyone hanging out in his parent's room having sex, it would just be too weird, not that it would stop Puck.

Once inside the room he flipped on the lights and made his way to the bed, depositing Rachel in the center of the mattress. A few quick pecks on the lips and he was pulling away, heading back to the door to make sure it was locked and they didn't have any interruptions.

Rachel knelt in the center of the bed, watching Puck move around the room, nervously she bit on her lower lip as she waited for him to return to her.

With a predatory look, Puck made his way towards the bed, enjoying the way Rachel appeared, nervous and excited, lips red and swollen from his kisses, eyes full of lust and desire. He watched as she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off her body, tossing to the floor. Mimicking her actions Puck did the same with his top.

Her eyes racked over his exposed chest and she couldn't help but lick her lips again.

"Damn Rachel you are seriously hot!" Everything she did only seemed to turn him on more.

She giggles, reaching out for him, wanting to pull Noah onto the bed to join her. He kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, tossing it to the floor with their already discarded clothes. "I'm awful lonely on this big bed all by myself!" She tells him in her most innocent voice. He crawls onto the bed, joining her in the middle of the king size mattress. They resume kissing, hands exploring each other's bodies. Rachel is sliding one of her small hands over Noah's chest when she comes in contact with this sensitive nipple.

He hisses in sweet plain as her hand grazes his nipple ring. Parting the kiss she looks down to see what's causing this reaction, "Noah, a nipple ring?" She's biting her lip at the thought of his pierced nipple.

"I'm kind of Rock and Roll"! He tells her coolly.

Rolling her eyes at his comment she keeps her attention on his chest, running her hand over the sensitive area again and again. Watching Noah, she can see how much pleasure this simple action brings him. Leaning forward, brining her lips to his nipple, she places a chaste kiss to the erect area. Involuntarily Noah's eyes shut and his head falls back as he enjoys the sensation Rachel is causing to run through his whole body with such a simple action. Pleased with his response she grows bolder still, licking around the piercing, kissing the nipple, and finally pulling the whole area into her mouth and giving him a few firm tugs.

Puck stills her actions, pulling her face back up to his level. "You keep that up much longer and this is gonna be over before it even starts." He playfully tells her.

He slides a hand into his back pocket in search of the condom he is sure they will need very soon. He swears when he doesn't find one, "I always have….shit!" He remembers earlier in the evening passing it on to one of his football brothers who needed it.

Giggling at his vulgar language Rachel watched in fascination as Puck moves off the bed and starts opening the draws in the nightstand next to the bed. "They've got to have some in here!" He's talking to himself, maybe to the gods of sex, hoping to find a condom.

Rachel settles against the massive collection of pillows at the head of the bed, watching Puck move around the room to the other night stand. "Fuck!" He curses as he finds this cupboard bare of prophylactics.

Stretching, Rachel lets out a soft yawn as Puck disappears into the master bathroom, his last hope of finding protection. Her eyes feel heavy and she fights to stay awake, listening to Noah's mumbling and swears from the other room.

The sound of a few doors being open and shut; draws pulled open and rummaged through, wafts into the bedroom. "Eureka!" Puck shots, having found the Holy Grail. "Have no fear baby; the Puckerone always comes through in a pinch!"

No response comes from Rachel, Puck raises a curious brow as he re-enters the bedroom and makes his way towards the bed. The sight he's met with is very disappointing. Rachel is curled up among the pillows, legs up to her chest, sleeping soundly.

Puck runs a frustrated hand over his head and tosses the condom onto the night stand next to Rachel's side of the bed. He makes his way over to the other side of the bed, climbing onto the mattress to again join Rachel. He grabs the remote he saw earlier and flips on the TV.

Rachel makes a few noises in her sleep before turning and rolling into his side, seeking Noah's body heat.

A content smile crosses his face as he pulls her closer to him, his attention goes to the re-cap of the nights basketball game, the highlight reel his favorite part. An hour later and the two teens are fast asleep, tucked together in the large bed, blissfully content and relaxed.

The next morning Rachel woke in pain, and in a panic. She found herself in a strange place, wrapped in someone's arms, practically topless. Plus her head was pounding, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and her stomach was threatening to expel whatever she had ingested the night before.

Roughly shoving Puck out of the bed and onto the floor, effectively waking him from his slumber, Rachel talked loudly (yelling was painful) at Puck, demanding to know what happened. After recovering from his graceful dismount Noah went into the master bathroom and brought Rachel a glass of water and some aspirin, giving her instructions to swallow both and sit quietly while he explained to her what happened.

Twenty minutes later she was more composed and less nauseous. She spent the next half hour explaining to Noah how they were now officially back together as a couple. There was no way she would deal with the relentless teasing her fellow Glee clubbers, not to mention everyone else at the party who witnessed their escapade, would heap upon her otherwise.

Puck agreed, took her home and then used his little sister's pocket dictionary from her creative writing class to look up half the words Rachel had thrown his way.

* * *

**If you enjoyed or even if you didnt please leave me a comment! Thanks! And thanks to Sanae86 for pointing out I changed the party from Mike's to Matt's in error...I went back and fixed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys you've made me super happy with the reviews and story alerts/fav etc...thank you!!!! Here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy!!!! Please keep the reviews coming....they make me smile so hard!!!! Seriously my face hurts, but so worth it!!!!**

* * *

The fourth time Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex was a few months after they started dating, and Rachel spent the night alone in Noah's bed.

Rachel got a call from Noah's mother one Saturday morning. To say she was surprised would have been and understatement. "Hello Mrs. Puckerman, what can I do for you?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh Rachel call me Rose, Please! I've told you before." There was a smile in her voice, "How my Noah got lucky enough to find a sweet Jewish girl like you, oh it's just too wonderful!" The older women was already planning the young couples wedding, honeymoon and beyond.

Rachel blushed, it was always nice to hear Noah's mothers open approval of her.

"I'm so sorry to even ask you this sweetie, but Rebekah is having a slumber party tonight," she sighed sadly, "Originally I had tonight off to be home with the girls, but an hour ago the shift supervisor called and asked me to come in and cover from another nurse who'd been in and accident."

"Oh no I hope she's ok?" Rachel asked genuinely concerned, yet another reason Rose Puckerman approved of her son's girlfriend.

"The doctor says she will be fine, but she's out on leave for a few weeks, there shouldn't be a problem getting a temp for her the next few weeks, but tonight they're in a bind, which means I have to go in." Rose explained.

"Oh Mrs. Pu…Rose" she corrected herself, "That's too bad." Rachel was starting to see where this conversation might be heading, but she chose to let Mrs. Puckerman steer them in that direction. She knew from conversations with Noah, and having spent time with his family, asking for help was something his mother had a hard time doing.

"I know, and if it wasn't a party to celebrate Rebekah's 10th birthday I'd have her reschedule the sleepover."

"But you can't say no to Rebekah! A 10th birthday party can make or break a young girls social standing!" Rachel spoke from personal experience.

Rose laughed at the sad truth in Rachel's words, "Right!" She sighed into the phone again. "I hate to ask this of you Rachel." The next words that came from Rose's lips were hard for such an independent, proud and strong single mother, "But do you think you could come over and spend the night watching Rebekah and her friends?" Rose held her breath waiting for Rachel's answer.

She didn't hesitate in her response, "Of course, I'd love to. Plus I promised Rebekah we'd watch New Moon together, it would be a perfect opportunity for us to hang out." Rachel smiled into the phone. "With regional's coming up I haven't had a free minute to just hang out with Bek and have some girl talk, I'm so thrilled you thought of me!" She didn't want to lay it on to thick, but she didn't want Mrs. Puckerman to think she owed Rachel anything. The truth was Rachel loved every minute she got to spend with the Puckermans. They had become an extended part of her family.

A thought crossed Rachel's mind, "The only thing," she paced her room nervously, "would you mind speaking to my dad's, letting them know what's going on." She moved to exit her room, "I want them to understand I'm watching Rebekah and her friends, not asking for permission to sleep over my boyfriend's house unsupervised." A fresh blush crept into her cheeks.

Rose laughed good naturedly on the other end of the phone, "Of course dear." She assured the younger girl. As if her father's would ever think such a thing about their sweet little girl, her Noah on the other hand, "I'd be happy to talk to them. Noah's sleeping over at a friend's house anyway. The moment he found out the house would be full of five pre-teen girls he called everyone he knew to ensure he would not be home that night. That was three months ago!" She laughed remembering the groan he made when she broke the news to him.

Rachel smiled as she walked down the hall towards her father's study, she could just imagine how Noah would have reacted.

*

Rachel stopped at the top of the stairs and yelled down to the basement full of giggling pre-teens, "The pizza should be here in a few minutes, please listen for the door bell while I work on dessert!"

"Will do Rach!" Rebekah shouted back up ay her, "Thanks!"

Rachel smiled to herself.

"OMG Bek, you are like so lucky your brother's girlfriend is like cool and nice…" Rachel closed the door at the top of the stairs as she made her way into the kitchen.

She started by pre-heating the oven and then began moving around the cozy kitchen gathering what she needed to make Rebekah a birthday cake. Rachel was in the pantry, reaching for the flour on the top shelf when she felt someone's arms slide around her body. "Need some help reaching that short stuff?" a deep voice breather against her neck before pressing a kiss behind her ear.

A smile spread across her face at the feel of her boyfriend's arms around her, his breath on her neck. Before turning to face him she schooled her feature, "Noah what are you doing here?" There was a slight pout on her lips, a smile threatening to peak through.

"Babe I live here." He told her the obvious.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, thank you Noah, I'm well aware of that fact." She shook her head, "You know what I mean, you're supposed to be at Mike's tonight" she reminder him.

A devilish smile played on his lips, "My girl is sleeping at my house, in my bed, with no parental supervision, there's no way I was staying away."

She tried to keep her satisfied smirk at hearing him call her his from spreading across her face. Sadly she failed. When Noah talked possessively about their meaning to each other she couldn't help the warm feeling that coursed through her body.

Noah leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips. Her hands traveled up his arms, going around his neck as she closed the distance between their bodies. He moved them a step backwards, Rachel's back coming into contact with the pantry shelves.

The ringing of the door bell brought them back to reality, as well as the squeals from five girls running up from the basement. "We got it Rach!" Bek yelled out as the girls rushed for the front door.

Rachel looked up at Noah, a deep blush on her cheeks, her lips slightly swollen from kissing. "Noah you should go." She told him breathlessly.

He placed one of his hands on the shelf behind Rachel and leaned in, "Not a chance babe!" he smirked down at her.

The girls came into the kitchen with the newly delivered pizza, "Rachel?" Rebekah called out when she didn't see the older girl.

Rachel's eyes grew big when she heard Noah's sister and the other girls only a few feet away. She moved to exit the pantry, but Noah caught her arm before she could leave.

She turned to face Noah, a look of confusion on her face. Noah handed her the flour. An embarrassed expression crossed her features. "Shhh!" She put a finger to her lips signaling for his silence as she stepped out of the panty. It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes.

Rachel set the flour on the counter and reached for the napkins, cups and plastic forks she had taken out earlier. "Take these with you and go enjoy your pizza and movies." She told them as she handed over the supplies.

Rebekah opened one of the pizza's, "You better grab a few slices now Rach, I can't guarantee there will be any left in 20 minutes."

Rachel laughed knowing Bek wasn't exaggerating, she witnessed firsthand these growing girls' appetites already tonight.

Rachel took a plate and grabbed three slices. Rebekah gave her a fourth, "Rach you need to eat more!" Rebekah told her as she closed the pizza box. One of the other girls grabbed the napkins and plates and they all disappeared back into the finished basement.

Puck emerged from the pantry and walked towards the kitchens center island, he snagged one of Rachel's pizza slices. "My sisters' right, you need to eat more!" Noah told her as he munched on his pizza.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she set about making Rebekah's cake. "I eat plenty Noah!"

He simply huffed in response. They fell into a comfortable silence while she concentrated on what she was doing and he ate her pizza. He was content to simply watch her flutter around his kitchen. She ate a slice and a half of pizza while Noah devoured the rest, and then pulled some leftovers from the fridge.

They could hear the girls laughing in the basement, giggling at whatever movie they were watching. Again Noah rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Girls!" he grumbled around mouthfuls of food.

Rachel put the cake batter into the oven and walked over to Noah. "They're cute!" she objected to his complaint.

Noah pulled Rachel into his arms and gave her a lazy smile. "Mmm, you're cute!" he told her as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Pulling back she gave him a happy smile, stepping further into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Noah leaned forward capturing her lips again. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding over her body.

They were still making out in the kitchen 20 minutes later. The sounds of footsteps rushing up from the basement broke them apart. Puck groaned in annoyance as Rachel slipped from his arms, "Noah you should go!" She whispered to him.

He gave her a hard glare, "Why it's my house too!"

"Noah you're not supposed to be here!" She reminded him, her eyes darting to the door every few seconds watching for Bek or her friends to appear.

Their argument was moot as his sister burst through the basement door.

"Hey squirt! How's the party going?" Puck asked his sister as she moved into the kitchen.

She gave her brother a fake grin, "Noah aren't you supposed to be at Mike or Matt's tonight?"

"Yeah pip squeak, I forgot Halo III so I stopped by to get it." He lied to his sister.

Rebekah gave her brother a skeptical look. "Un huh!" She dead banned before looking at Rachel. She slid the pizza boxes on the counter, "There's a few slices left Rach." She smiled at the older girl.

"Thanks Bek." Rachel checked the timer, "Your cake should be ready in a little bit."

Bek rubbed her full tummy, "No rush Rachel, we're all still pretty full."

Rachel rolled her eyes at how alike Rebekah and Noah really were. Noah now had the pizza box open and was munching on one of the few pieces of pizza left.

Meanwhile Rebekah had moved around the kitchen and now had her arms full of various snacks and drinks. "Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow, "Full huh?" She asked, but the younger girl missed the comment.

"See ya No!" Bek said to her brother as she disappeared back into the basement.

Rachel went over to the stove to check the cake, satisfied it was finished she pulled it from the oven and placed it on the cooling rack. Noah was behind her now, his arms going around Rachel's waist.

A smile spread across her face as Noah brought his lips to her neck. "That's gotta cool right, before you can frost it?" he whispered into her ear, a shiver ran down her spine.

Slowly she turned in his arms to face him, "Yes Noah, the cake has to cool before I can frost it." She slipped her hands up his arms. "At least a half hour to be exact." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Puck's smile spread as he leaned forward and scooped Rachel up into his arms and carried her into the living room.

Rachel let out a surprised squeal. "Noah! What are you doing?" She looked at him in shock. "Put me down, you're being silly!" She didn't sound too annoyed to be in his arms.

Noah dropped down onto the couch with Rachel firmly in his lap. "You can't blame a guy for wanting to spend some quality time," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively this time, "with his smoking hot girl!"

Rachel snuggled into Noah's arms, content just to be in his with him. She rested her head on his shoulder taking his right hand into hers. Noah smoothed Rachel's hair down before resting his cheek on her head.

Happily they sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other. They didn't talk, they didn't need to, and they were comfortable and happy just to be together.

*

Reluctantly, a half hour later, Rachel rose from Noah's lap to go finish decorating Bek's cake. She urged him to his feet and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Once in the kitchen they said their goodnights, Noah placing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. Before leaving the house Noah went to the top of the basement stairs and yelled down to his sister and her friends.

"Night midget, don't give Rach a hard time or you'll be sorry!" He warned before turning back to wink at his girlfriend. She laughed at him and set about finishing her project.

*

A few hours later Rachel was cleaning up the remains of the cake and ice cream while the girls laid out their sleeping bags to go to bed.

Rebekah moved over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the older girls' waist. "Thanks Rach!" Bek smiled up at Rachel.

Rachel smoothed Rebekah's hair down and gave her a hug back. "My pleasure Rebekah!" She reassured the other girl. "Alright girls, its time for lights out!"

All the girls grumbled their protests, "I'm not silly enough to believe that means you'll actually go to sleep just yet." She told them, they all giggled in response. "But at some point try to get some sleep, please." She moved towards the stairs, "I'll be upstairs in Noah's room if you need me." She told them as she turned and climbed the stairs.

Quickly she straightened up the kitchen and locked up the main floor of the house before heading up to bed.

Grabbing her nightgown from her overnight bag she disappeared into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she exited the bathroom, shutting off the light she headed back to Noah's room. She heard some noise on the other side of his door and quickened her pace. "Bek, is everything ok?" She asks as she entered the room.

Shewas greeted with the sight of Noah bent over in the corner rummaging through a box. "Noah! What are you doing?" She scolded him for being back at the house.

Puck continued looking through the box, "Sorry babe, I really did forget an x-box game Mike wanted." He found what he was looking for and turned to face Rachel, his smirk slipping from his face as he took in the sight before him. He went instantly hard.

Rachel was standing in the middle of his room, lit only by the street lights coming in through his window. Her hair cascaded down her back, a few pieces falling forward over her shoulders in waves. She dressed in a simple white nightgown that fell to her mid thy. It was so much like a dream he'd once had, right down to the Star of David that hung around her neck.

Puck tossed the game on his desk and took several purposeful strides closing the distance between them. He pulled her into his arms, crushing their bodies together. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Her hands moved to his shoulders and she grabbed onto him for support. The raw hunger she saw in his eyes only seconds ago left her weak.

His hands slid down her body and cupped her butt, pulling her up against his hardness. Rachel opened her legs and brought them up around Noah's waist. He used his strength to support her full weight.

She rubbed up against him, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat.

Slowly Noah backed up until his legs made contact with the bed. He sat down, Rachel straddling his lap. One of his hands slid from her back side, up her body, coming to rest at the side of her breast, just grazing along the outside. Rachel pushed herself down into Noah's lap, moving her hips in a circular motion.

Noah broke his lips from Rachel's to groan at the friction she was causing in his jeans. "Baby you're killing me." He moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin, peppering her with kisses.

Rachel took the hand on her side and moved it to cup her breast. Noah smiled into her neck, rolling her breast in his hand, feeling her nipple harden beneath her nightgown. "Noah!" she breathed out in pleasure as she squirmed in his lap.

"Rach you've got to stop moving like that!" he whined.

"What?" She asked innocently, "This!" She asked devilishly as she ground down onto his erection again.

He gave a heartfelt chuckle as he swung her around and deposited her in the middle of his bed. Her eyes were big in surprise from his sudden movements.

Puck smiled wickedly at her as he moved to settled between her legs. Gently Noah put his right hand on her thy and began to slide it slowly up her leg. He used his other hand to support his weight as he leaned forward, coming down over her body to capture her lips with his.

His hand continued to slide up her leg, disappearing under her nightgown, grazing lightly over her belly and ribs before continuing to rest on her breast.

Rachel moaned into Noah's mouth and rocked her hips up off the bed seeking to make contact with him.

Noah gave her left breast lots of attention as they continued to kiss. "Noah!" She mewed his name letting his know she liked what he was doing. Her own hands were roaming over his arms and back, exploring his body.

"Mmm Rachel!" be breathed out when their lips parted so they could breath, "You feel so good."

She smiled up at him, a tender look in her eyes, "Noah!" she said again before placing a kiss to his cheek, and then moving her lips to his neck. "Noah you make me feel so alive!" she whispered to him.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she bit down playfully on his ear. "Rach" He pleaded at the sensations she was building inside him, "I need you!" he brought her mouth from his neck so he could look her in the eyes. He needed her to see the hunger she aroused in him.

Their eyes locked and unspoken words crossed between them, each conveying what they felt, what they desperately needed the other person to know. "Noah I…" she began.

"Rach we…" he started at the same time.

A smile spread across both their lips. Noah leaned forward and Rachel brought her lips up to meet him in a searing kiss.

"Rachel!" A small voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Noah and Rachel shot apart, surprise and shock on both their faces.

"Rach!" Rebekah called again, "Can you come down?" Annoyance was clear in the younger girls tone.

Noah sat back on his legs, silently cursing his sister horrible sense of timing.

"I'll be right down!" Rachel called out to Noah's sister. Quickly she moved to get off the bed, but before she could get to far Noah's arm reached out to stop her, pulling her back for a kiss.

Dodging out of Noah's grasp Rachel slipped from the bed and began moving around his room looking for something to throw on over her night shirt.

"Sweat pants in the top draw." He told her from his spot on the bed.

She gave him a grateful smile over her shoulder. She slid on a pair of his sweats and continued to look for a sweatshirt. Rachel pulled on one of Noah's McKinley High sports jerseys instead.

"Babe, I like the way you look in my clothes!" He told her as she moved to leave his room, "but I think I'm gonna like the way you look out of them even more." A lecherous grin graced his handsome face.

Rachel rolled her eyes; she was becoming used to his crude manner and often found ignoring it the quickest way to get him to stop. The sight of the clock on his night stand caught her attention, a worried look crossing her features.

"What is it babe?" Concern was in his voice.

"Your mom!" She got out those two words before he cut her off.

"What about her?" He didn't like where this was headed.

"Tonight's not her normal overnight shift; she was just filling in for a few hours. Noah she'll be home in 20 minutes." She nervously chewed her lip.

"Shit!" Noah cried as he covered his face with his pillow.

"You need to go, now!" Panic in her voice, "Your mom cannot find you here!"

Noah tossed the pillow off his face and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rising to his feet.

"Rach!" Bek called up again.

"Coming!" Rachel called down again. She turned to face Noah, "I better go see what she needs before she decides to come up and get me."

Noah tossed a dirty look the relative direction his sister was in, "Stupid cock blocker!" he grumbled under his breath.

Noah went to Rachel, giving her a few quick kisses. Reluctantly she pulled away from him, "You better get going." She moved to door and disappeared out into the hallway.

Noah listed as Rachel descended the stairs. From the other side of the door he could hear as his sister explained to Rachel what was so urgent at 2 am in the morning. Apparently the girls had been sharing some scary stories and one of the girls got freaked out. Now that girl wanted to call her mom to come pick her up, she was too scared to stay the rest of the night. "Chicks!" Puck mumbled as he listened to the saga continue to unfold.

Moving from his room he creeps down the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs to hear better. The girls have moved into the kitchen. Sure the coast is clear Noah slips down the stairs and out the front door unnoticed.

When Noah gets back to Mike's place he's pretty pissed at his little sister and her friends, next time they sleep over he plans to make their lives hell. Mike was pretty pissed Noah returned without the x-box game he'd gone home twice to get.

* * *

**Did you like??? Let me know please...reviews feed my soul!!!! Up next.....the 5th time these two don't have 'the sex'**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the firth instalment...from the bottom of my heart thank you all for your awesome reviews, for subcribing to an alert or adding me as a fav author/story....Im beyond words excited and motivated to write more of this awesome pairing cause of your overwhelming response!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Now on to the story...and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The fifth time Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry didn't have sex was right after they lost Nationals in Orlando, Florida and because Noah had a crisis of conscience.

They had lost Nationals, and not from a lack of hard work, the winning team was just better. New Directions came in third, an excellent finish for a brand new show choir. Their story made them a hit with the local press covering the competition. A) They had only been together a short time, and yet they had made it this far. B) Their choir was one of the most diverse clubs in this competition; Asian, Hispanic, Jewish, African American, handicapped etc. C) One of the lead vocalists was a very pregnant, very talented young girl, ready to give birth any moment. But mostly the talent that surged through this group was unlike any that had been seen in years.

They may not have won the competition, but they won the hearts of the audience and fans that followed the show choir circuit. The kids were disappointed they didn't win, but Mr. Schue cheered them up with a great speech that even had Rachel smiling at the end and saying, "We did do great didn't we Mr. Schue?"

Satisfied with a job well done the kids took off to enjoy their last full day in Orlando, heading out to Disney World. They split up into smaller groups and each went to parts of the park that attracted them. Finn, Matt, Mike, Puck and Tina ran for the rollercoaster and more daring rides. Santana and Brittney went to one of the other parks, having just been to Disney with the Cheerios a few months back. Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt and Artie went to all the shows and on a few of the gentler rides that were pregnant friendly and handicapped accessible.

They met up at 3pm and had a late lunch/early dinner. Quinn had been snacking all day, insisting the baby was famished from all their hard work the past few days. Everyone happily indulged the mother to be, who had recently agreed to an open adoption with Pucks blessing. They had chosen a local couple who lived a few towns over, established members of the sister synagogue Noah and Rachel belonged to. The family was reliable and has deep roots in the community. Puck and Quinn didn't need to fear this couple would keep them from being a part of their child's life.

After the meal they split off again, couples went on their own to enjoy their last few hours before heading back to Lima.

Noah and Rachel headed back to the hotel so they could hang out down by the water. Living in Lima, they didn't get to see an Ocean often, so they decided to take advantage of their alone time down on the beach by the shore.

Finding a secluded spot, out of the way, Noah pulled over a beach chair and sat down. Rachel sat between his legs, resting her back to his chest, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. Noah wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to her ear, "Good day today babe?" he smiled into her skin, placing a soft kiss to her check.

Rachel gave a content sigh, "Really wonderful Noah!" She smiled dreamily at the horizon. They sat in silence passing a comment here and there.

After the sun set Rachel turned slightly in Noah's arms, cuddling into his body heat. He chuckled slightly "Cold Baby?"

She looked up at him and smile fondly, "A little, but I'm good were we are." She told him not wanting to move from their current location.

Noah smiled down at her, pulling her closer to him to share more of his warmth.

She inched up his chest and brought her lips to his, giving him a few soft kisses. He raised one of his hands to cup her cheek and urged her to deepen the kiss. Happily she complied with his request. She brought her right hand up to his shoulder to help give her some leverage so she didn't slide down his body. Her other hand roamed over the hard plains of his hard chest.

Noah swept his tongue across her lower lip seeking access to her mouth. Hungrily her mouth opened inviting his tongue to dance with hers. She moved restlessly in his lap, her hip brushing against his hardening erection. A soft moan of pleasure escaped both their mouths. She rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve the ache she could feel burning deep inside her body.

"Noah!" she panted when they finally broke their kiss for air. Her eyes falling shut and her head tipping backwards as his mouth explored her neck. He left hot kisses across her throat, traveling up to her ear.

"Rachel, god you're beautiful!" He loved the sight of her in his arms, losing herself from just a simple kiss.

The hand that had been exploring his chest slid down to the top of his jeans, her other hand joining her as she began to undo his pants.

Noah's head dropped back on the beach chair, he bit his lip in anticipation. They had been dating for 7 months now, officially. There was so much heat and chemistry between them, everyone in Glee had commented on it at one time or another. When they were alone they both had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. Yet they had never gone as far as things appeared to be heading.

Noah had taken his time with Rachel. He wanted things to be different with her. In the past he's made too many mistakes, never given a real relationship a chance, but he wanted things to be different with Rachel.

Reaching down her stilled her movements. "Babe, are you sure about this?" He was looking for something to tell him they were ready for the next big step. He wanted her so bad it hurt, physically hurt, but this wasn't about him. For once in his life he was putting someone else's needs first.

She bit her lip, looking up at him through veiled lashes, "Yes Noah. I want you; I want to be with you." She finally met his eyes. "I'm ready to…you know…for us to…do it!" She couldn't say the word sex.

He had his answer. It didn't hurt like he thought it would. In fact it made him all the more turned on by her and even more determined to show her what she really meant to him. He smiled down at her, brushing a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear.

"You're not ready Rachel." He saw the confusion, and maybe a little hurt, cross her face. "Your statement just proved it to me." He felt her begin to turn away from him, but he held onto her tightly. "You can't bring yourself to say the word sex. That tells me you're not ready to have sex."

She looked up at him defiantly, "I can say sex!" She whispered out the last word.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth; she was just so damn cute. Rachel looked hurt by his response, that had not been is intention. "Baby, this will be your first time. And I don't want you to regret it when we do sleep together."

Her head whipped up to stair him in the eyes, she brought her hands to both of his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes, "Noah Puckerman, I will never regret anything I've ever done with you, now or in the future." She told him sternly. Rachel never wanted Noah to feel less than what he was, she knew too many people had put him down in the past. She vowed she would never be one of those horrible people.

He smiled warmly at her, "I know Rachel, and I feel the same way." He gave her a quick kiss before continuing. "You're different than anyone else I've ever been with. Special to me like no one else had ever been." He liked the look she was giving him now. "I can tell you're not ready for the next step, and I'm not going to rush you before you're ready." He ran a reassuring hand up and down her back. "I want your first time to be special, perfect. I don't want it rushed on the beach, or awkward and uncomfortable in my truck, or because one or both of us had too much to drink."

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She was also pretty sure this was the most she'd ever heard him talk, and the least she'd ever said.

"I'm willing to wait for you to be ready. You mean too much to me." He looked away, this was so unlike him. The Puckerone didn't poor his heart out to anyone, and he defiantly didn't turn down sex. But at this moment he felt for the first time what is must be like to actually like yourself. He was doing the right thing for Rachel and it made him feel good inside. 'God she was turning him into such a woman!' He found that he didn't really care too much about that fact at the moment.

"I want to be able to say those three words every chick wants to hear. And while I do feel it for you, I'm still not able to say those words." He was the tears in her eyes but continued on. "You've changed me Rach, for the better. I'm still learning to love myself. Something I couldn't do 8 month ago. But because of you, the way you see me, and the way you make me feel, I can see some of the good in me you are always going on about."

She smiled as a few of her tears rolled down her cheek, "You are so good Noah! There are so many wonderful things about you I love." She was free to be honest with him about her feelings now that he had opened up to her. She had held back her love for fear of pushing him away. But now that she knew there was the chance he felt the same for her, she felt empowered to be honest with him. "You are so amazing. I see so much potential in you. I know you are capable of such great things."

Gently we wiped away her tears. "And because of that, and so much more, I'm willing to wait." He gave her an impish smile, "I'm not saying it won't be hard, but I'm going to do everything in my powers not to screw this relationship up."

Giving him a nod of understanding she brought her head down to his chest and snuggled in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. A feeling of peace and calm washed over him and he felt proud of himself for standing up for what was best for Rachel.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Rachel spoke, "Does this mean we can't do anything?" She asked suggestively.

A rumble of laughter escaped Noah's chest. He looked down at her, "Hell no, I may be a changed man, but I'm no saint Rachel and you've got one smoking hot body."

She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Good, cause there's a lot you have to teach me!"

He let out a growl of approval before leaning forward and kissing her with everything he had.

Noah and Rachel didn't have sex that night, or for a few more months. But prom was one hell of a night... and a story for another time.

* * *

**And thats the end....did you enjoy...I hope you did..I had fun writing this for the challange I entered, even my other computer broke and I lots everything and had to re-write this story from scratch.....**

**Sequel...possible....Im working on something...but I dont like to post WIP, I hate to leave my readers hanging and I have a habit of giving up on stories if I don't love them.....I wont promise more on this...Im not that good w the sexy!!!! but we'll see!!!! Reviews are Love!!!!**


End file.
